Project summary Systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) is a complex autoimmune disease predominantly affecting women. Lupus nephritis (LN), is a leading cause of high mortality. Timely treatment of LN flares with anti-inflammatory and immunosuppressant drugs is critical, but flares are not currently diagnosed in a point-of-care or home setting; the gold standard for LN flare diagnosis is renal biopsy. At-home or Point-of-care (POC) detection of LN flares would improve treatment responsiveness access and facilitate SLE clinical research. We propose 3 specific aims: AIM 1: To develop multiplex quantitative Biomarker Mini-array (BMA) for urinary SLE flare markers. AIM 2: To develop a reliable, convenient Biomarker Mini-array for LN flare identification by smartphone based analysis and reporting system (SBARS). AIM 3: To evaluate the clinical performance of the BMA-SBARS tests in disease settings, using urine samples from cross- sectional and longitudinal cohorts of LN patients. The primary innovation of the proposed work lies in its development of a prototype practical POC/self-testing urine test for LN flares. The technology itself will have broad impact in self-management of chronic diseases at home, especially for aged patients.